Memories at Sunset Bridge
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: "We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing. Hearts are never broken. Times forever frozen still." (Inspired by the Cockles sunset photo)


**A/N: I just thought up of making a fanfic inspired by two photos tweeted by Jensen and Misha themselves in Twitter, if you didn't see them. Because really, the Cockles there is just so freaking "manly". Better spread #CocklesAtSunset, by the way. Hope you will like it and sorry for the errors.  
****Songs of the Ficlet: "Making Memories of Us" (Keith Urban)/"Pictures of You" (The Last Goodnight)**

* * *

**Memories At Sunset Bridge**

* * *

**Lebanon, Kansas  
3/14/15**

"Cas, we're going out."

He raised his head and turned to Dean, who quickly went outside of his room and slammed the door behind him. He quickly stood up and followed him downstairs. They were heading outside where the Impala was parked. "To where?" he asked.

"Sunset Bridge," he replied, checking his watch. "Man, this is gonna be amazing. We better hurry."

Castiel simply nodded as he followed him in the Impala. Dean hurriedly started the car and drove quickly towards the riverside where he was talking about.

* * *

There were a few more minutes left before five in the afternoon when they arrived. As they got out of the car, Castiel noticed the orange sun in front of him. It indicated that evening was near. He followed Dean go to the riverside and stood still, facing the other side of the river. As soon as Castiel reached beside him, he looked in front of him and was truly amazed by the wonderful view of the sunset. The bright orange sun was perfectly half and it is reflected on the further side of the river. The shadows of the town across the river can be seen from their view. The Sunset Bridge, which is just a few miles away, didn't become a hindrance to the view.

"It's beautiful," Castiel commented, as he stared at the sun. "Simply amazing."

Dean chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Castiel and patted his shoulder. "Yep. Sam and I found this place some time but, really, this is the first time I've seen this. I was waiting for this."

Castiel was silent as he listened to Dean. However, his eyes still focused on the attraction in front of him.

"And the reason I asked you out," Dean continued. "was because I wanted to see this with you, now that I know that you're gonna die sooner."

He found himself smiling from Dean's words. He felt really touched, finding out that Dean took effort to show such a scenery to him. At this, he said. "It looks like an angel's halo.."

"Yeah, you're right." Dean said, after staring at the sun for a while. After a few moments, he looked back at Castiel. "So, wanna do a jump shot?"

Castiel looked at him confusingly. "What is that?"

"Basically, we're gonna take a picture while jumping."

"But, how are we gonna do that if both of us have to be in the picture? Who is going to take a picture of us?"

Dean chuckled to himself as he went to the Impala to get his camera and stand. "And that's where a timer gets handy."

Castiel tilted his head. "What is a timer?"

"Take a picture first," Dean said, as he started to set up the camera's timer. "Ask questions later."

Castiel sighed from this and Dean slowly walked to him. Dean then, moved a little bit closer to him and whispered. "On the count of three, we'll jump."

The light of the camera blinked, indicating the start of the timer. As it started to blink, Dean readied himself and Castiel followed along and slightly bent his knees.

"Three, two, one," Dean counted. "Jump!"

In unison, the two of them jumped with all their might. The shutter blinked as soon as they reached the air. As they landed on the ground, Dean hurriedly went to the camera to see if they were caught on air. Meanwhile, Castiel was holding on his knees. This was the first he ever jumped. It was as if he was trying to fly without his wings. He then, looked at Dean as the latter happily walked to him, with the camera on his hand.

"We got it," he said happily as he showed the camera screen to Castiel. "Look here."

Castiel took a closer look the jump shot. The camera was able to take the picture. The picture of them on air was perfectly taken. However, Castiel noticed one thing. There was something on his back that looked like his wings.

"Ah, look at that!" Dean said as he pointed at those wing-like things behind Castiel. "Looks like your wings!"

Castiel simply nodded from his thought. "Yeah, you're right."

He then, followed Dean back to the Impala to keep his camera and stand. "You know," Dean said. "I'm gonna develop this photo and make sure to keep it safe in an album."

Although Dean wasn't looking at him, Castiel gave him a confused look. "Why are you going to do that?"

"Memories are like treasures, Cas," Dean replied, as he finally closed the back of his Impala. "They are precious so, you better keep them and not forget them."

Castiel nodded from this answer. "I understand. I will remember this place, this scenery and everything. Because, they all are worth remembering."

Dean smiled from Castiel's words. Then, the two of them went back inside the Impala and drove on their way home.

* * *

During the drive, Dean noticed that Castiel was quiet. His expression told him that he is in deep thought. Dean looked up at the mirror above him, reflecting Castiel's serious face. "Cas, if there's something bothering you, tell me, OK?"

Castiel looked up at Dean, facing the mirror. "Ah, it's nothing of importance."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure? Cas, we talked about not hiding problems to each other."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," the angel answered. He then, lowered his head, as if he was hiding his face from Dean. "It's just something I feel uncomfortable talking about."

"Oh really now?" He looked suspiciously at Castiel, who didn't respond after that.

After a few moments of silence, Castiel finally spoke. "Uh, Dean,"

"What is it?" Dean looked up at Castiel once more through the mirror.

"I..." Castiel looked puzzled, as if he was hesitating to say something. He then, lowered his head.

Dean looked confused at him. "Cas?"

In his most quiet voice, he murmured, "I love you."

He blinked in surprise. Did he hear it correctly? Were it really those three words? "What did you say?"

Castiel let out a sigh as he tried to calm himself down. "It's nothing."

"Really? I think, you said something."

"It's nothing, Dean. I was talking to myself."

"So, since when do angels start to self-talk?"

The angel simply let out a sigh, a sign of uncomfortableness. Because of this, Dean decided to shut himself up and continue driving. However, the words Castiel told him still echoed in his mind. It bothered him very much. Were those words really for him? If so then, how is he going to accept it? Or, would he rather decline? All what matters now is that Dean doesn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in front of the entrance of the bunker, Castiel got out of the car but, Dean stayed in the Impala. Confused by this, Castiel asked. "Are you planning to go somewhere?"

Dean nodded in response. "Just a quick errand. I'll be be back soon."

Castiel nodded once as Dean started to drive away again. As soon as he left, Castiel went upstairs, seeing Sam with his laptop and a couple of books beside him in the huge library. Upon his arrival, Sam turned to Castiel and gave him a smile.

"Welcome back, Cas," Sam said. He then, looked confused. "Where's Dean?"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders as he sat beside Sam. "I'm not sure. But, he said that he will be back soon."

"Well, hopefully he'll return soon," Sam said. "There might be things roaming around outside, now that it's almost evening."

"You have a point," Castiel agreed.

"Anyway, how was the visit at Sunset Bridge?"

"It was nice, honestly."

"Had a nice view of the sunset?"

"Yes. It was beautiful."

"That must be nice, then."

As Sam continued typing in his laptop, Castiel took a book from Sam's pile and started reading it. It seemed to be a book of spells and sigils. As he continued reading about it, a buzzing of the phone can be heard. Sam took his phone and answered it. "Yeah?"

"_Sammy, it's me. I need your help._"

"Dean?" Sam looked surprised as he stood up from his chair. Castiel, who was also surprised, followed Sam as he walked a few steps away from the table. "What is it?" Sam asked.

"_Is Cas there_?"

"Yeah, he is." Sam turned to Castiel, who is standing beside him while trying to make up their conversation. "Why's that?"

Castiel couldn't hear the rest of the conversation and simply looked confused at Sam, who turned away from him and looked like that he was listening carefully to what Dean was saying. He just nods and sometimes answers, "Yeah." or "OK."

After a few moments of talking, Sam pressed something in his phone and turned to Castiel with a worried face. Curious about it, he looked curiously at Sam. "What did he say?"

"Dean wants to see you in Sunset Bridge as soon as possible."

As soon as Sam said those words, Castiel disappeared in front of him, in a blink of an eye. Sam was left in the room, bewildered from Castiel's sudden disappearance. However, he was certain that he heard the sound of the flapping of wings. That was when he realized that Castiel must have flew on his way to Dean.

* * *

Castiel stepped on the grassy riverside, looking for Dean. He was really worried for the guy. Then, from afar, he could see a man standing by the rocky path of the road. He was standing beside a car and it looked like Dean's Impala. Castiel then, knew that it was Dean and he quickly approached him. However, there was something that he noticed as he got closer. There was something glowing at where Dean is standing. As he got closer, Dean smiled at him.

"I've been waiting for you, Cas," Dean said.

"I thought that you need help so, I hurried here," Castiel replied. He then, looked at the small orange hot-air balloon-like object. There seems to be a sheet of paper attached to it and there is unlighted candle. He looked back at Dean with a confused look. "What's this?"

"Sky lantern," Dean smiled as he bent down on his knees. He then, got his match from his pocket. "We're gonna light this thing up so that it can fly."

Castiel tilted his head, with confusion still in his face. "But, it will burn."

"No, I don't mean the lantern itself!" Dean's tone raised, as if he got confused from what he was talking about. "The candle, I mean. It's like a small hot-air balloon that glows in the sky."

Castiel nodded from this as he watched Dean light up the candle. Then slowly, the lantern rose from the rocky ground and soon, it started to float into air until it slowly reached higher and higher. Dean and Castiel watched the sky lantern reached up in the dark night sky until they can no longer see it. At this, Dean went inside the Impala and Castiel followed him. Before, he unconsciously sat at the back but, this time, he sat at the shotgun of the car. The two of them set out on the road once more.

They were quiet along the way. None of them have anything to talk about, anyway. Castiel was simply looking at the road in front of him. He was then, distracted when Dean spoke.

"I got the picture developed," he said, in a happy-like tone. "All I need now is to keep it in an album."

"That's great," Castiel said plainly, although he was actually grateful about it. "However, I am honestly more thankful that you are safe."

Dean took a quick look at Castiel with a confused look in his face before turning back into the road. "So, you were really worried about me?"

"Of course, I have to," Castiel said, although in a not-so 'matter-of -factly' way. "As your guardian angel, my first priority is your safety."

"You sure do worry more about me, eh, Cas?" Dean chuckled to himself.

"I think it is already in my nature," he responded. "I might really think that I've gotten close to you."

And from this, Castiel started to recall the words he told to Dean out of the blue. However, he was conscious on what he was trying to tell him. He was even thankful that Dean didn't hear what he said. He lowered his head, trying to control himself. Upon noticing this, Dean became worried. "Are you alright, Cas?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he insisted.

However, Dean was certain that Castiel is not fine. He had noticed that he is acting weird and he kept on wondering as to why. And then, the words Castiel told him echoed in his mind once more. He really couldn't forget on how Castiel said those words to him, in a deep yet, quiet voice.

"_I love you." _

Dean felt his face slowly become warm from the thought. He was blushing. However, he quickly shook his head and focused himself on driving. From afar, he could see the lights coming from the bunker. He then, sped up a little as the car zoomed on its way to the entrance of their headquarters.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Dean and Castiel quickly went upstairs in the main library to meet up Sam. Upon reaching the library, Castiel saw Sam in the same state he was when he came back alone. He was still busy as ever. However, he is indulging himself in reading a book this time, which is related to some sort of folklore. He turned to them and looked as if he was surprised.

"Was everything alright?" Sam asked as he stood up from his seat. "Nothing happened?"

"Nope, nothing at all," Dean then, took out a picture from his pocket and showed it to Sam. "Just did some developing in a computer shop."

Sam looked amazed as he moved closer to take a photo. "Wow! You took a jump shot together?"

"Hell yeah, we did." Dean chuckled. "It was awesome."

"And look here, Cas looks like he has wings! It's as if he was flying."

"I know! Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

While the brothers continued to talk about the photo, Castiel stood still, watching them. Then, he decided to leave them and went to his room, without a word. Minutes later, Dean turned around and noticed that Castiel was already gone.

"Where's Cas?" His head turned to different directions.

"Maybe in his room," Sam assumed.

Dean then, took the photo from Sam's hold and went towards the numerous number of shelves they had. "I'll be keeping this in a photo album."

Sam looked confused at his brother. "Does this place even keep albums?"

He stopped and looked at Sam with a huge frown and then, shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Then, as soon as he took a few steps, he noticed that there is something sticking out among the books in the shelves. He then, took it out and was surprised when he realized that it was an old photo album. Dean then, opened the photo album to check. Although the pages were yellowish-gold, no pictures can be found.

"I guess we have our photo album," Dean said, walking towards the table and placed the album on top of it.

Sam then, took a peek. "Well, that's an old one."

"Yep, not used, I think," Dean said, checking the pages once more. "Look at it! No photos were placed here so far."

"The Men of Letters must had been so busy in their work that, they forgot to keep important memories, I suppose." Sam then, went back to his reading as Dean took out the picture of him and Castiel.

He stared at the photo once more. Remembering how they had fun at the riverside was pretty nostalgic for him. Now, he felt like an old man, checking out the memoirs of his young and youthful self. Dean then, stood up from his chair to look for some glue, tape, scissors and a pen. Sam just simply continued reading and would sometimes take quick glances of his brother.

After a few minutes, Dean arrived with his needed materials. He placed them on the table near the photo album. However, because he couldn't find any glue, he decided to use some scotch tape instead. He got his scissors and started cutting small strips of tape. He then, taped the edges of the photo that was already placed on top of one page of the album. After some time, he was done. He smiled to himself, contented of the outcome. The photo was perfectly placed on the page. Now, all he needed to do was to add a caption for the photo.

"Hey, Sammy," he called for his brother, who was still busy with his book. "What do you think I should write here?"

Sam raised his head and after taking a look at his brother, he sighed. "You know, I think it'd be better if you will think for the caption because, I think it'll be more memorable. Well, in my opinion, that is."

Dean looked at his brother with a blank expression. And then, after thinking about it for some time, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the photo they took. He stared at it for some time, while thinking a nice caption about it. After a few moments, he opened the cap of his pen and started to write. With a satisfied look in his face, he closed the album and kept it somewhere among the shelves. He then, went on his way upstairs in his room, leaving the materials and his mess on the table.

Sam placed the book on his lap and turned to his brother, who was just about to take the staircase. "So, what did you write?" he asked, in a somewhat teasingly manner.

Dean let out grunt upon this. "You don't have to know."

Sam chuckled upon his reply and let his brother go upstairs as he continued reading his book.

* * *

**Pontiac, Illinois  
4/14/15 **

He was standing in front of him, holding a bouquet of flowers. He was wearing a black suit, like the one he usually wears whenever he dresses up himself as one of the FBI. He stared on the ground as he gripped tightly on his bouquet. As he lay them down on the grassy ground, he took out a photo album and placed them down along the flowers. He then, stared back on the ground once more, looking really sad. After letting out a huge sigh, he finally spoke.

"We've been together for how many years already?" he said. "I can't count them, honestly. We had our ups and downs in our lives and before, I remember I told you that next to Sam, you and Bobby were the closest friends I've ever had. I even asked not to make me lose you, too. And then, this happened."

He took a deep breath once more, trying not to cry. "And for many years that we've been together, I don't remember saying thanks to you. I mean, if I ever I did, it must have been for a long time. Once again, I'm telling these words to you. Thanks. Thanks for watching over me and Sam. For everything you did for us. And, I'm glad that I was able to fulfill your wish. That was for me being the last person that you'll see."

He felt his eyes starting to flow with tears. He tried to wipe them away but, they already started falling. "And then, when you said that you couldn't make it because of your grace, you didn't know how much I was really so goddamn worried about you. You, dying in front of us? I couldn't accept that. You know I can't. And then, when you said that you will just offer your heart to me, I was really surprised...Damn it."

He was on his knees. He reached for the tombstone in front of him. There, he took a glance on the words engraved on the stone:  
_Jimmy "Castiel" Novak  
Born: July 10, 1973  
Death: April 14, 2015_

"I had so many things I wanted to tell to you," he continued, still tears falling down to his cheeks. "I've always wanted to tell you that...I love you. I've always loved you. Yet, why now? Why do you have to die now, of all times? Damn it, Cas! Answer me!"

Sadness, depression and anger filled his heart as he covered his face. He did his best not to cry too loud. He is a man. He shouldn't be crying like a baby. So, he did his best to stop himself from crying and he tried to calm down. After a few moments, he was back on his feet. He took his last look on the tombstone and finally, he turned around the left the cemetery.

As soon as he left, the album that was left there strangely opened by itself. The pages started to flip until it stopped on the page where the photo of his and Castiel's jump shot. Below the photo was the caption:  
_Epic jump shot with Cas at Sunset Bridge. P.S. He kinda told me his feelings to me._

* * *

_"And I'm gonna love you. Like nobody loves you. And I know you'll trust me. Making memories of us." - Keith Urban, **Making Memories of Us  
**__"Pictures of you, pictures of me. Remind us all of what we could have been." - The Last Goodnight, **Pictures of You**_


End file.
